The Broken Angel
by KataHime
Summary: It all starts with an odd email from Abby. When it escalates, no one could have expected the outcome. Eventual OT3
1. Chapter 1

**The Broken Angel**

 **Starts off Jibbs and Abby/Mikel. Eventual polyamorous Gibbs/Jenny/Abby**

 **Summary: It all starts with an odd email from Abby. When it escalates, no one could have expected the outcome.**

 **A/N: Deals with physical and emotional abuse; team-family bonding. Set sometime season 3. AU from Twilight in which Kate doesn't die. I figured that if Season 14 can have a 5-person team led by Gibbs, so can the earlier seasons, so both Kate and Ziva are on the team.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

"No one will ever love you like I do." When Mikel had first said it, she'd thought that it was sweet. He was nice and charming; the music he listened to and the clubs he went to were the same as hers. And maybe, in a way, he was right. She'd never found someone who understood her the way he did, was as fascinated with death as she was, loved Android Lust the way she did. She had a two-month rule, but by the third month he was already moved in with her. And it was fine. It was perfect. She was content. Three months and it felt like he was the right one for her, like he was her soulmate – up until she was late coming home from a case.

It was a very rare occurrence that she had to travel for a case; so rare in fact that she hadn't had the chance to tell him that she'd been going out of town and wouldn't be back until after midnight. Exhausted and drained emotionally from the case, all she wanted to do was fall into bed beside her boyfriend and sleep. What she hadn't been expecting was the sudden barrage of questions the moment she got through the door.

"Where were you? Who were you with?"

She'd attempted to explain herself, explain about the case, but he wasn't having any of it. He was shouting at her, and she wasn't sure she'd ever been more terrified than that moment. It wasn't even that he was yelling at her; what terrified her was the cold, crazy look in his eyes.

She pushed past him roughly, explaining that she was tired and was heading to bed. He grabbed her arm, yanking her back to him, "Don't you walk away from me! You listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

When asked about the bruising on her arm the next day, she'd brushed it off, acting like it had happened in her sleep. And since that time after the case, it hadn't happened again. A few months had passed, so she assumed it had been a one-time thing, something that had been her fault because – _really_ –she should've let him know. So-what if he had scared her? She hadn't thought that he'd escalate the way he had, heading on a downward spiral.

She knew she should've tried to make more time for him, but her work took precedence. Yet that didn't allow him to put his hands on her. And she knew that. She _knew_ it. But she refused to let anyone know about it. This was her life, her relationship, and she could handle it.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The music wasn't what she normally listened to and the place wasn't as crowded as she liked, but a night out with Kate and Ziva was something she'd been looking forward to all week. It had been a long time since they'd been out on a girl's night together. As swamped with work as they'd been this week, she had initially feared that they wouldn't get the chance. Then again, with the way Mikel seemed to be micromanaging her schedule, she hadn't thought she'd be able to go out tonight anyway, but she'd managed to let him know she was going out.

In the beginning of their relationship, she'd liked how attentive he was. He was always home when she got there, and Android Lust or another band was usually on in the background. She'd go to sleep happy as she normally would. But that quickly changed.

Six months in, and he was constantly calling and texting her, so much that she'd put her phone on silent when she was working, trying to ignore the guilt she felt. At first, she'd called him during her lunch break, but he'd explained that since he never knew when he had a break, it would be easier for him to call her. And that made sense. Now though, the constant calls and texts were overwhelming; they were distracting her from doing her job, and it was the most important thing in the world to her.

When she woke up today, she hadn't been expecting to find him at her computer, sending an email to both Gibbs and the Director that said how she wasn't feeling well and was staying home.

"I just wanted to spend the day with you, baby." She'd brushed off the explanation. Her work came first.

She'd gone into work and had to explain to both of her bosses that she was fine and had just woken up with a headache. She had no ability to lie whatsoever, but they seemed to accept her story. When Ziva and Kate had come down after the case was solved, promising a girl's night out, she didn't even think to say no.

Before she'd started dating Mikel, the three of them would have drinks at one of their apartments; the drinking rarely lasted long, turning into impromptu movie nights that usually ended up with coffee and breakfast the following morning. It'd been nice, a relaxing end to a grueling week. When they'd started dating, she and Mikel spent a lot of time together, and their girl's nights dwindled down to barely once every few months. Sure, they still saw each other at work, but it wasn't the same.

She was startled from her thoughts as Ziva and Kate placed a row of tequila shots in front of her. She smirked up at them, picking up the first one.

* * *

Three shots in, she had no filter. Between talks about whom was hotter, Tony or Tim, she caught a glimpse of a familiar face.

"Gibbs."

She should file that under _what not to say when asked her opinion_. Her two friends blinked, glancing at her. But what was she supposed to do when her silver-haired fox walked into the bar, scanning for someone? _He had a date_. She tried to ignore the pang of sadness that overtook her at the thought. She wasn't single, what did she care?

The ringing of her cellphone pulled her from her thoughts. She glanced down at it, a frown cutting through her slight buzz. _Mikel M._ She silenced her phone, placing it back in her pocket as she looked back at Kate and Ziva, "Tony's my best friend, so I'd say he's hotter."

She ignored the constant vibration against her leg, indicating the various calls and texts. All from Mikel. She was starting to get angry. She'd told him she was going out and not to wait up for her. Couldn't she have one night out?

She'd just finished her sixth shot of the night when a shadow loomed over her.

"There you are, baby. I was so worried."

She turned in her seat, glancing up at Mikel, "What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering my calls or texts and I got worried so I tracked your phone and –"

"You _tracked_ my phone?" She questioned, and the anger she'd been feeling skyrocketed, "Mikel, I told you that I was going out tonight. I don't need you to be following me. I'll be home later."

"You've had enough, Abby. I'm taking you home."

"She wants to stay here by the look of it," Ziva replied.

"We'll make sure she makes it home." Kate added.

"Oh, please, you two are just as drunk." He sneered.

"But I'm not," the distinct smell of sawdust hit her nose and she looked behind Mikel to see Gibbs, arms crossed, his blue eyes sparking with anger, "Is there a reason you're harassing my co-workers?"

"Gibbs…" she started.

Mikel snorted, stepping up to him, " _You're_ Gibbs? Christ, the way Abby talks about you, it sounded like I had some competition."

She felt her face heat up. She didn't talk about him _that_ much, "Mikel, let's just go. Come on."

He wrapped a possessive arm around her, "That's what I thought." She started to dig her wallet out of her purse, but he grabbed it, directing her towards the exit, "Let them handle it."

"What? Mikel, that's not fair. We always split it."

He shot a look back at the table where Kate and Ziva sat, Gibbs standing not far away, all three watching them, "You need better friends, baby. Do you _hear_ this music?"

She bit her lip. She actually kinda liked it.

* * *

The chilly air helped to clear her head, as did the drive home, but she didn't choose to speak until they were back at her apartment.

"Mikel, what you did back there was so inappropriate. Those are my co-workers, my boss."

He was up in her face before she could blink, "You said you'd be home by 10, Abby. I was so worried about you, and you tried to blow me off. How could you do that to me?"

She walked towards the bathroom, pulling out her pigtails, "I _told you_ that I was going out. A text and a call. This is my life, not yours. You don't get to dictate my every move."

"What have I said about walking away from me?" He grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. She shoved him roughly, and he backhanded her. She stumbled back, tripping over her feet as she tried to get her balance, and fell onto the floor. She wasn't expecting the first kick, hard against her stomach, but instinctively curled up to try and lessen the next two blows, "What. Have. I. Said?"

She wasn't sure how long she laid there after he stopped, trying to control the wave of tears that slipped down her cheeks, smearing her makeup. It hurt to move, hurt to breathe too deep. She eventually fell into a restless sleep on the living room floor.

She woke up on the floor some hours later. Mikel was gone by the look of it, a note on the coffee table.

 _I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. I'll be back later tonight._

 _Mikel_

She read it over, once, twice, and then threw it away. She wasn't sure she believed him, and as she ran her hand over newly formed bruises as she took a shower that morning, she wasn't sure he was the same guy she fell for all those months ago.

* * *

A new case came in around noon; she'd spent most of her Saturday reading articles from a new science journal and cleaning up. She wasn't sure she'd ever been more relieved when Gibbs called about needing her to process evidence. The thought of staying home waiting for Mikel to return didn't seem all that appealing to her.

She'd just finished putting on her make-up when a knock sounded at her front door. She looked through the peephole and was surprised to see Gibbs' frame at the door. She pulled it open with a smile, "Gibbs? What are you doing here?"

"Figured you'd need a ride."

"You called me from the Navy Yard, Gibbs."

He smiled, holding out a Caf-Pow, "Yep."

He came from the Navy Yard to pick her up. It was completely out of his way. Her eyes lit up, and she grabbed her keys, locking the door behind her as she took the Caf-Pow with one hand and looped her free arm through his, "Thanks Gibbs. Needed this."

He guided her to his car, "Hangover?"

"Not too bad."

* * *

"You okay?"

She blinked, looking over at him; they'd only just started down the road towards HQ, "Yeah?"

"Do I need to run a background check on this guy?"

 _Oh_. He was talking about Mikel. She shook her head, sucking happily on the straw, "No, it's ok."

"I don't like him."

She smiled despite herself. He sounded kinda jealous, "He's an okay guy, Gibbs. We've been dating for half a year, since Halloween."

He stopped at a red light and turned to look at her, an intense look in his eyes, "He touches you, you tell me."

Gibbs already got _that_ vibe from him and he'd met him briefly. She swallowed roughly, "I will." She wished she could tell him that he'd already had.

"Gibbs, what Mikel said, at the bar," she took a breath, looking out the window as they started moving again, "I don't talk about you that much at home. He was exaggerating."

Her silver-haired fox chuckled, "I know."

HQ loomed in the distance. As she started up her babies and got to work, the situation with Mikel moved to the back of her mind.

 **A/N: Reviews are life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the weeks that followed, Mikel would switch between the man that she'd fallen for and the absolute terror that greeted her if she wasn't home when she'd said she would be. The alcohol on his breath, coupled with the lingering embarrassment from the night at the bar, had her declining any offers for a night with Kate and Ziva. They'd offered to have it at one of their apartments, but she could only imagine Mikel making a scene.

What hurt the most was she was missing calls from her younger brother Luca. NOLA was an hour behind DC, and they would talk every day; at least, they used to. With Mikel's constant hovering, she had no time outside of work to call him. And whenever she tried to call him during her lunch break, he was always busy. But she didn't put that on him. Luca was a talented chef.

Lately, she was stressed. No, beyond stressed. Mikel loved to screw with her. Setting her alarm an hour later than normal so she'd think she was late and at times, shutting it off completely so she'd _be_ late. She hated being late. If she was late, she was wasting NCIS time, and the precious moments could be used to run tests. As a result, she'd taken to staying at NCIS a few nights a week. She'd grab a change of clothes and use the decontamination showers to get clean; sleeping on her futon wasn't good for her back, but it was better than sleeping next to a man who would make her late for work, a man who'd beat her...a man she was too weak to leave.

Unfortunately, she couldn't stay every night and would end up late the following day. But on the nights that she stayed at HQ, Mikel blew up her phone, forcing her to shut it off. And that led to a fight when she got home the night after. Which led to more bruises she'd have to cover up, more stiffness she'd have to pretend she didn't have.

It was a continuous cycle that was draining her. She was stressed and cranky and sore. No amount of caffeine would fix that. But she forced on a smile, hoping to fool a team of Gibbs-trained investigators and the man himself.

* * *

Friday morning had its own set of difficulties. Waking up on the floor of her bathroom, covered in more bruises, she made her way to HQ. She wasn't expecting Gibbs to be waiting for her in her lab. After all, it was nearing 4 am. There was a part of her that knew he'd approach her eventually. Maybe he'd been hoping she'd come to him first and then realized he needed to step in; if she wanted to be honest with herself, she'd thought about it after that first night Mikel had put his hands on her. But then again, six months ago, she'd thought it was a one-time thing.

She brushed past him, stumbles really, her to-go bag in her hand, "Need a shower."

"How many times have you showered here in the last few months?"

She didn't even want to think about the answer to that question. Sometimes it was more than 3 times a week because waking up to Mikel's anger and apologies wasn't something she wanted to deal with. Especially when all she was left with were bruises.

"Gibbs..." She turned to face him, but he merely pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"We'll talk after your shower."

* * *

She stood with her head under the spray for long moments, her body protesting even the slightest of movements. On a normal day, she'd be listening to Android Lust while she showered, but she ached too much to get her iPod out of her bag.

Her fingers ran over the bruising on her ribs, a sick yellow; she could feel the bruising on her back, the purpling wrapping around to her stomach like a tattoo.

Maybe she should've gone to the Sisters at the Convent, maybe they could've helped her, done something. Hell, she could've told anyone here at NCIS and didn't. But telling someone and following their advice, getting out of a situation she let get out of hand, those were the hard things.

She should've left the night he first touched her. That was on her. But he didn't have a right to put his hands on her like that. And that was on him.

She washed off quickly, twisted her hair into a lazy bun that she'd fix at some point, and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her as she dried off. She dressed slowly, not wanting to aggravate her injuries. She'd grabbed a pair of pants today, and a black and red band shirt. Her body protested her every movement, and she felt as if she was out of breath by getting dressed. It was embarrassing. And so stupid. She sat on the bench and cried. And that was where Gibbs found her a short while later.

She wiped at her eyes, frowning softly, "I'm fine."

"Don't look fine." He was gentle as he took the towel and ran it through her hair, catching water droplets as they fell.

She stood and swayed on her feet, and he steadied her with a hand on her lower back. She managed not to flinch, his hand brushing over old bruises. "When's the last time you ate?"

"I uh..." Honestly, she had no clue. She hadn't had a chance for breakfast or lunch yesterday, and dinner hadn't happened, as she came home late from work and Mikel had thrown a fit; but maybe the day before then, "I had lunch Wednesday, I think?"

He looked at her then, really _looked_ at her, and she was forced to look away because the amount of concern in his eyes hurts. And she knew he was beating himself up for not checking on her sooner.

She pushed away from him then, grabs her bag and shower items, avoiding eye contact, "It's no big deal, Gibbs. I've been drinking a lot of Caf-Pow, curves my hunger. No biggie."

She honestly thought he was going to head slap her right then and there, and as he raised his hand, she flinched, expecting the hit. But instead she feels his hand against her cheek, signing. _My girl_.

She wanted to tell him everything, but the call about a case pulled him away. A part of her was glad, and that scared her.

* * *

Timmy and Tony were waiting in her office when she got back for lunch. For a moment, she feared – _hoped_ – that they'd confront her, but they'd only invited her out to go clubbing. And she was sore and aching, but a night out wasn't something she wanted to pass up. She'd texted Mikel after accepting the invitation to let him know she'd be home late, and then got back to work.

Tony was her best friend, and they used to have sleepovers, staying up to watch _The Godfather Trilogy_ and other classic movies, joking and throwing popcorn at each other. He was like her big brother, and she loved him dearly. And Timmy, well, she and Timmy had dated briefly before he'd officially joined Gibbs' team, and for a small bit after. But they quickly realized that even though they were both tech savvy, they were better off as friends. And sure, they got jealous of each other sometimes, but it was only because they wanted what was best for the other.

The two boys didn't really like the club scene, Tony preferring a quiet night with movies and McGee enjoying a night with friends playing online games or writing; they indulged her by taking her out sometimes, usually to a club. They never drank when they were with her, possibly because they wanted to be alert just in case. The last time they'd taken her clubbing was before she and Mikel were together.

The thought gave her pause; had it really been that long since she'd hung out with the boys? She let out a low sigh and got back to work.

* * *

Several hours later, her heart was thumping in sync with the base as she worked on identifying fingerprint matches. The case of a female Petty Officer who'd allegedly killed herself just days after landing portside had the entire team stumped; they'd gathered all the evidence they could find, and she was trying to work her magic. Major Mass Spec was running blood samples. She'd managed to pull two sets of prints off the .32, one matching the petty officer and one unknown. Gibbs would want to know who, so she was working on it as fast as possible, but so far there were no hits in AFIS.

"Abby!" She could almost hear him now.

"Abby!" She jumped, startled by the additional voice, and groped for the sound system's remote, ignoring the pain the sudden movement caused, shutting it completely off before turning to face them.

"Gibbs, Director Shepard. Sorry, uh, music was too loud." They couldn't hide their smiles, and she found herself relaxing slightly. "I don't have anything for you, Gibbs; still running the other set of prints I found on the gun." She looked between them, her brow furrowing, "Unless, that's not why you're here. Am I getting another assistant? Oh, no! I'm not being fired, am I?" she started pacing then, her hands moving as she talked, "Is it because of my music or my clothes? Because I can change those, I just – "

"Abby," Jenny stepped forward, catching her hands to still them, and she froze mid-rant, "you're not getting an assistant or being fired. Your clothes are fine. We can talk about music volume another time."

"Then what is it? I have other evidence I need to get to," she snapped, before she realized just who she was talking to, and quickly added, "Madame Director."

Something flickered in Gibbs' eyes, but it was gone when she glanced over. She focused back on the redhead, who'd released her hands, "Is everything alright, Abby? You've been acting different than normal."

"I'm fine," she replied automatically, her walls up, "Why would you think that?"

"You've seemed distracted lately, coming into work late?"

"Need to get a new alarm clock," she explained, but she knew they didn't buy it.

She waited on baited breath for one of them to speak, when her computer beeped. _Saved by the bell_. She turned away from them then, pulling up the data.

"Got a name for you on the second set of prints, Gibbs."

"Email it to DiNozzo; have the team look into it."

Confused, she turned to look at him, already sending the info, "Ok but why?"

"We need to talk," he replied, stepping into her space, "That ok with you?"

Maybe it's that he's so close to her, or maybe it's the intense worry in his eyes, but her anger flared suddenly, "No, it's not."

His eyes widened, his jaw slack because clearly, he hadn't been expecting that, "What?"

She shoved past him, glaring as she spoke, "I have work to do, Gibbs, so either help me or get out of my lab!"

The shock and hurt that flickered over his face was replaced in an instant with anger, and he glared back before storming out of the lab. She turned back to her desk, angrily typing, before she realized that she still wasn't alone. Her anger deflated immediately, but she didn't look at the older woman.

"Director Shepard, I'm…"

"Rule 28, Abbs."

The clicking of heels was the only thing she heard as her boss left her lab.

 _When you need help, ask._

* * *

Her hands were shaking as she made her way up to the bullpen. The case was closed, but she hadn't seen Gibbs since the incident in her lab. She felt horrible for the way she reacted, but she knew better than to apologize. Gibbs didn't do apologies. As she stepped off the elevator, she peeked around the corner. Ziva and Kate weren't at their desks, but McGee and Tony were. And Gibbs.

He was in a conversation with the Director.

"You heading out?"

He nodded, standing from his desk, "Mhmm."

"Good. I'll walk you to your car."

She just had to wait a few minutes and then she could get the boys. But then he looked over at her, smirking softly. She felt her face heat up.

"Abbs?"

She bit her lip, walking into the bullpen. The Director indicated to the elevator and headed over. Tony and McGee were suddenly more invested in their computers than before, keeping their gazes on the screens.

"Hi," she greeted him lamely. She didn't give him a chance to respond, continuing, "Gibbs, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I'm just…I'm sorry. And I know how you feel about apologies, but I'm just…"

He placed a gentle kiss against her cheek, moving his mouth to her ear as he pulled her into a hug, "Apology accepted."

She tried to ignore the way his voice sent shivers down her spine as she relished in being in held by him. He pulled away slowly, signing against her cheek. _My girl_.

He headed towards the elevator where the Director waited, placing a gentle hand on the redhead's back as he escorted her, "DiNozzo. McGee."

"Yes, Boss?" they chimed back, looking at him.

"Make sure Abby gets home safe."

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

She was still laughing at one of Tony's jokes as she entered her apartment well after midnight. Tony and McGee had walked her to her door, Tony cracking jokes that, if she was sober, wouldn't have been _that_ funny, but after two Red Bull-mixed drinks and a Budweiser, she was too giggly not to laugh. She'd wished them a good night and thanked them for the night out, unlocking her door and slipping inside. She'd just managed to slip off her platforms when Mikel's voice came from the couch.

"Have a nice time, baby?"

She froze in the doorway, her buzz gone, adrenaline replacing it. The lamp was flipped on. Mikel was reclining on the couch, wearing a muscle shirt and boxers; the floor was littered with empty whiskey bottles, and he held a half-full one up by the neck.

"How many of those have you drank, Mikel?"

"I asked you a question, Abby," he stumbled off the couch, his eyes unfocused and glassy, "Did you have fun with your boyfriends?"

"Tony and Timmy are just friends. Co-workers."

"They were just a cover, weren't they?" he questioned as he made his way towards her, "You think you can cheat on me and come home, acting like nothing happened?"

"Mikel, stop, I'm not cheating on you."

"Who were you with? Hm? Was it _Gibbs_?" She hated the way he sneered Gibbs' name, like her silver-haired fox wasn't worthy of being mentioned.

"You're being ridiculous. Clean up your mess and let's go to bed."

"It's not my mess."

She rolled her eyes, "Well it's not mine. Forget it, I'm going to bed." He grabbed her arm, jerking her roughly towards him. The smell of whiskey turned her stomach. "Mikel, stop it, that hurts."

"Then apologize for cheating on me."

"I didn't cheat on you, Mikel."

He released her arm, using that hand to slap her across the face. A part of her was expecting the upcoming punch, but the other 90% of her thought if he tried to hit her, he'd miss. His fist dug into her stomach hard enough that the wind was knocked out of her, and she stumbled backwards, reflectively blocking in case he went to hit her again. She struggled to get air back into her lungs, and he hit her again, knocking her back into the door.

"Why. Can't. You. Tell. Me. The. Truth?!" Each word was punctuated by a punch. She'd thought he'd be slower when he was drunk but clearly he wasn't.

"I am!" she yelled, pushing at him. "Get off me!"

He pushed his body against hers as he got up in her face. He wrapped his hands around her throat, tightening as he choked her. She ignored the wave of panic that set in, bringing her knee up to his groin. _Hard_. He released her, howling in pain as he stumbled backwards. She snatched up her boots and purse, leaving the apartment door swinging as she fled.

* * *

The taxi dropped her off outside, and she stared at the Georgetown mansion standing intimidating in the darkness. The front room's light was on, so she supposed that meant the other woman was awake.

She had already knocked on the front door before common sense kicked in. What was she _doing_? Who just shows up at their bosses' house after midnight on a Friday night? Sure if it had been Gibbs, it would've been different. But this wasn't Gibbs, this was the Director; a woman she barely knew. A woman who'd given her an unwanted assistant that had tried to frame Tony, who'd tried to say she was in violation of the NCIS dress code, who's smile was so rare that it made her heart flutter every time she saw it.

 _This was a mistake_.

She'd turned away from the door just as it opened.

"Abby?"

* * *

She wasn't sure how long she stood with her back to the Director before she turned back towards her, an embarrassed look on her face.

"Director Shepard," she bounced on the balls of her feet, her voice far too chipper for her taste, for the late hour, for the situation.

The redhead stepped towards her, keeping the door open. Light from the hallway bathed them in a dull orange, "Are you alright, Abby?"

She opened her mouth to say she was but the words got stuck in her throat, the weight of the entire situation dawning on her suddenly. He'd tried to choke her. The controlling aspect was one thing, but this was different. She could feel the ghost of his hands on her throat, see the crazy look in his eyes as he choked her. She shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she looked up at the woman.

"Rule 28," she said, her voice shaky.

She expected to be turned away, but instead Jen held out her hand, a gentle smile on her face, "Come inside, Abby. I've got you."

She took her hand.

 **A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

*Previously*

 _"_ _Abby?"_

 _"_ _Director Shepard," she bounced on the balls of her feet, her voice far too chipper for her taste, for the late hour, for the situation._

 _The redhead stepped towards her, keeping the door open, "Are you alright, Abby?"_

 _She shook her head, tears filling her eyes as she looked up at the woman._

 _"_ _Rule 28," she said, her voice shaky._

 _She expected to be turned away, but instead Jen held out her hand, a gentle smile on her face, "Come inside, Abby. I've got you."_

 _She took her hand._

* * *

The Director's Georgetown mansion was a safe haven, and as she stepped into the hallway, the remaining chill from outside slowly ebbed from her body. An overhead light illuminated most of the hallway. Her eyes took in the closed study door, the grandfather clock against the wall, and the staircase that led to the second level without really seeing it. She'd been here once before to bring over a report she'd forgotten to put in a case file. In her mind's eye, she could picture the Director's study: old paintings her father had collected, a medium bookshelf against the wall when you first walk in, a large cabinet next to the rarely-used fireplace, a desk straight ahead with a lamp, a plush chair on each side of the room for reading, a work chair behind the desk, and a sizable alcohol collection to the right, mostly bourbon and imported wines; it was cozy, a place she'd imagined the redhead going after a long day of work to relax or to work on quiet weekend mornings. She'd never ventured into the other rooms of the mansion, but she could imagine how beautiful they were.

She turned to face the redhead, letting go of her hand almost as an afterthought. Dark, jade-green eyes moved over her face and settled on her throat, and she could make out the simmering anger that swirled beneath the surface. Sure, she could still feel Mikel's hands on her throat, but she hadn't thought he'd left a mark. If he had, that was going to be another thing she needed to cover up. At least when he beat her before, it was always where no one else could see. She swallowed roughly, trying to keep the tears at bay, and that snapped the older woman out of her trance, her eyes softening as she took in her appearance. She had to look horrible.

The redhead guided her towards the front room with a hand on her back. She was grateful for the silence. The front room was open concept, connecting to the kitchen. A fireplace was against one wall; the flames cast a warm glow over the coffee table. She stopped in the doorway abruptly. Several documents were scattered on the table, a glass of wine sitting on a coaster. She was interrupting.

"You're busy. I can go."

"I just wanted a change of scenery. The study can get repetitive," her voice was gentle, the hand on her back light; she met the Director's eyes, trying to figure out if she was being truthful. She used to be able to tell right away, "Come have a seat and relax."

She sat on the couch and watched her boss pick up the stack of files and leave the room. She heard the study door open and then close again a few seconds later. Her mind was a mess. She had no idea why she'd decided to come here. She and the Director weren't that close, not as close as Kate and Ziva were, but she still considered her a friend. But having only been here on work-related matters, she had no idea how to act.

When the Director appeared in the doorway again, the light from the fireplace illuminated her features, and she felt her face heat up. Ok, so maybe she had the tiniest crush on the woman. Sure, she was sexy and the way she looked at her sometimes gave her a weird tingly feeling in her stomach, and _ok_ she was hot but – _oh, there were so many buts_ – but she was Gibbs' ex, but she wasn't even sure the woman liked her, but the Director avoided the lab unless strictly necessary, never without the guise of work. And ok, that made sense, she oversaw the entire agency, she didn't have time to chat. Even so, the Director didn't seem like the type of woman to toss an employee out on the street. Or maybe she did; to be honest, she wasn't that sure. Despite the adrenaline rush and the events of the night, there was still alcohol in her system, and her mind was a bit foggy.

"Director Shepard…"

"Abbs," the use of the nickname made her pause, "we're not at work, you don't need to be so formal. You can just call me Jenny, alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, alright," She chewed on her bottom lip, staring at the flickering flames, "Jenny, we don't really know each other that well. Why'd you let me in?"

"Because you asked for help, Abby," she looked over at the redhead as she sat beside her, "Did you expect me to turn you away?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "I've never just shown up like this before."

Jenny smiled, "No, you haven't, but more than my employee, you're also my friend Abby," She stood and patted her leg gently, "I need to make a couple calls, so I want you to relax. Do you want something to drink?"

"I'm alright," she replied, smiling slightly. She watched the Director leave the room before she sat back and closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Abbs? Abby?"

"Hmm?" she muttered, half-asleep.

"Abbs, wake up."

"Gibbs?" she blinked slowly, forcing her body to wake up. He was kneeling beside the couch, softly stroking her hair. She met his eyes instantly, and a small smile slipped onto his face, "Gibbs, what are you doing here?"

"Rule 28," he replied.

She sat up slowly, looking around for a clock. _1:25_. She'd only been sleeping for about 15 minutes. Gibbs lived at least another 15 away.

"Gibbs," she frowned, "how many traffic laws did you break?"

"Not enough," he replied, sitting on the couch beside her, "could've been here faster."

"Jenny called you."

"Yep."

For a moment, she felt betrayed. She knew that the Director wouldn't keep what had happened a secret from Gibbs, but she had thought – had hoped – she would wait until the morning. But another part of her was relieved. Relieved that she'd called, that he'd gotten here so fast. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed as she fell into him, "I'm sorry. I let it all get out of hand, Gibbs. I should've come to you when he first touched me."

"The night after the bar."

"No," she answered and felt his body go rigid, "A couple weeks after he moved in, after the Callahan case. But then he stopped until the night at the bar, I swear, Gibbs."

"How long?" She licked her lips, and he stroked her cheek softly, "How long has he been hurting you like this, Abby?"

"A little over a month."

"Never again," and she wasn't sure if he was talking to her or himself. He released her slowly and stood, "I'm going to have a chat with the Director while Ducky checks you over."

"Ducky?"

"Mhmm, Director called him too."

Ducky entered the room, and Gibbs patted him on the shoulder as he passed.

"Hi, Ducky."

"Hello, my dear," Ducky smiled warmly at her as he sat beside her, placing his medical bag on the floor by his feet, "If you'd please take off your shirt so I can examine you," she started to remove her shirt, and relaxed slightly as Ducky started to tell one of his stories.

* * *

As she finished putting her shirt back on, she looked at Ducky, frowning softly, "I thought he loved me, Ducky."

He smiled sadly at her, squeezing her hand, "The people who love you won't ever hurt you like this, Abigail."

"I know," she replied.

"You need to take it easy for a couple days. I recommend taking Monday and Tuesday off work too."

Her eyes widened slightly, "I can't do that, Ducky. I have so much work to catch up on."

"You need to let your body rest. I'll allow you two Caf-Pows a day, but no more than that."

"But –"

"No buts, Abigail. The caffeine will only make it harder to fall asleep," he stood and squeezed her leg reassuringly, "only for a few days until you've healed."

"All good in here?" Jenny questioned as she and Gibbs appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, yes, just offering Abigail some doctorly advice."

"Thanks, Duck," Gibbs stepped further into the room.

"Think nothing of it. I'll see myself out. And Jethro, we should really have a talk about your driving."

Gibbs smirked, "Good night, Duck."

Jenny followed him to the door, insisting that she at least show him out. She took a deep breath, looking up at her silver-haired fox. He smiled down at her, holding out his hand to help her up.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

"Gibbs, you have better things to do than babysit me."

"You don't need to be alone tonight, Abbs." She knew he was right, but she didn't want to be a burden. "Hey, hey," she looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes, "I'm not going to force you to come with me, but I don't want you to be alone."

"Can I just stay here if the Director doesn't mind?"

"Mhmm," he pressed a kiss to her hair; she smiled softly, "What do you think, Madame Director? Wanna let Abby crash on your couch?"

Jenny chuckled softly, stepping into the room, "How about you take the guest room, Abby?"

"Alright."

"Come on, I'll show you."

* * *

The guest bedroom was as beautiful as the rest of the house. The walls were painted a rich red, and a dresser sat against one wall, the bed on the other, a bedside table beside it with a lamp and a clock. She set her phone on the table, sliding into bed. Once she was settled, she felt herself relaxing into the cool sheets.

"Thanks again, Jenny."

"You're welcome, Abby." She was asleep before the Director closed the door behind her. She didn't hear her phone vibrate with incoming calls and texts.

 _2:00 Missed call (17): Mikel M._

 _2:01 New Text (14): Where are you, Abby?_

 _2:05 Missed call (25): Mikel M._

 _2:06 New Text (19): You're going to regret not answering me, Abby._

 **A/N: Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: These reviews make me smile. I love how everyone is convinced Gibbs is gonna murder Mikel. Rating changed to M for language; some mentions of sexual acts in the end of this chapter.**

 _Gotta keep running. Don't stop. She had no idea where she was going but she knew if she stopped, she'd die. The pavement beneath her feet was slippery, but still she ran. He was chasing her. She just knew it. She darted down an alley and ran straight into a chain-linked fence._

 _He loomed behind her, his fingers closing around her throat, "I found you, Abby."_

She woke with a start, her heart hammering in her chest. The dream had seemed so real. She sighed, looking over at the digital clock. _4:30_. She'd only slept for a couple hours but she felt ready to start the day. She knew it was because of all her caffeine intake, and knew if she tried hard enough, she could sleep a few more hours.

Her phone blinked, indicating a voicemail. The color drained from her face. _Mikel could trace her phone. She should've shut it off._ She grabbed for her phone, flipping it open.

 _3:00 Missed call (30): Mikel M._

 _3:05 New Text (25): When I get my hands on you, you're gonna wish you hadn't ignored me_

He must have fallen asleep. She silenced the device, slipping it into her back pocket as she stood from the bed. She shouldn't have come here. She should've handled this by herself, broken it off with him, kicked him out, gotten a restraining order. She needed to fix this.

She made her way into the hallway, carefully shutting the door behind her. The house was silent, and she held her breath as she passed the Director's room, listening intently in case she was awake. She barely made out the low, steady breathing through the door. She let out an inaudible sigh. She didn't know why she was so worried. She was a grown woman, not some child trying to sneak out of the house. _Where was the railing?_ Ok, so she was trying to sneak out of the house, but she had good intentions. And it wasn't like she thought of the Director as a parental figure. Sure, she looked up to her and respected her but the only inclination she had towards the redhead was romantic.

As she made her way down the stairs, her phone buzzed again. Her heart leapt into her throat. She made it the front door and then pulled it out, checking it.

 _4:36 New Text (26): Where the fuck are you, Abby?_

She paused by the door, her thoughts going wild. If she didn't reply, he'd just get angrier, but if she did reply, that would just be feeding the fire, and he'd be angry she hadn't replied earlier. She couldn't explain away over three hours, not when a quick pinging of her phone could show where she was. _What was she supposed to do?_

"Where ya going, Abbs?" Gibbs' voice came from behind her.

She jumped, startled, nearly dropping her phone as she turned around to face him. He leaned against the railing, looking like he hadn't slept at all. And he probably hadn't.

She looked up at him guiltily, "Gibbs, you scared me! What are you still doing here?"

He stepped towards her and held out his hand. She sighed and handed him her phone. He barely glanced at it before he closed it; she knew that he's already figured out what she was going to do; he always knew what was going on, so why would this be any different?

"Bed."

"Gibbs…"

"C'mon." He nudged her with a hand on her back.

Reluctantly, she walked back up the stairs and into the guest room, feeling like a scolded child. She knew she was disappointing Gibbs, could feel it in the way he walked. She knew that the majority of the agency saw their relationship as a father/daughter one, but she couldn't imagine it like that. She cherished every kiss, every hug, every birthday dinner too much for her feelings to be strictly platonic. And even if Gibbs didn't feel the same way, she would do what she did with Jen and just be happy with the relationship she had. There was no point in acting on these feelings because she knew they wouldn't be reciprocated.

When she climbed back into bed, she was confused when he took up the spot beside her.

"Gibbs?"

He placed her phone on the bedside table, "Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Just gonna lay here for a bit," she felt him run a hand through her hair, "that ok with you?"

She suspected it was because he wanted to watch over her in case she tried to leave again, or maybe it was just because he wanted to, but she smiled softly, relaxing on the bed, "Yeah."

When he drew her into his arms, she sighed softly, unconsciously shifting closer. They'd hugged before, sure, but this felt more intimate.

"Close your eyes, Abbs. Not going anywhere." She believed him.

She thought back to the time Ari had tried to shoot her in her lab, the way he'd held her then.

 _I'll keep you safe, Abby. I promise._

He always would, she knew that. She focused on his heartbeat, letting the rhythmic sound slowly lull her back to sleep.

* * *

The sound of the door opening pulled her into semi-consciousness. She let out a low groan in displeasure, snuggling into Gibbs, his right arm trapped beneath her as she buried her head into the pillow; she knew he wouldn't be joining her again, but she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

Jen's voice was quiet, mindful of her.

"Jethro?"

"I'm awake."

"Tony's on the phone."

She felt him shift slightly, reaching for the phone, "Yeah, Gibbs." She couldn't quite make out what Tony was saying, but Gibbs slowly pulled his other arm from under her, "Yeah, be there soon, DiNozzo." He hung up, sighing softly. She blinked, the light coming through the window making her squint, as she sat up.

"Gibbs?"

He turned to her, stroking her cheek softly, "They picked up Mawher."

A wave of dread suddenly overtook her. He was at NCIS? They had nothing to hold him on, and he was going to be let out. He was going to find her.

"Good," she managed to get out, but it didn't feel good at all.

* * *

She waited until Gibbs and Jenny had left the room before grabbing her phone from the nightstand. She made the bed and sat on it before opening her phone, knowing what she was going to find.

 _5:00 Missed Call (35): Mikel M_

 _5:01 New Text (30):_ _You're dead when I get my fucking hands on you, Abby._

 _5:20 Missed Call (40): Mikel M_

 _5:21 New Text (33): You called your friends on me? How many of them are you sleeping with, Abby?_

God, he really was delusional. She clutched her phone in her hand, knowing she had to show Gibbs and Jen, and headed towards the kitchen. She moved slowly down the stairs, knowing that if she tried to move too fast she'd end up hurting herself. Ducky had said to take it easy. She heard Gibbs and Jen talking quietly and paused in the doorway to the front room, listening.

"Have you slept, Jethro?"

"I'm fine. Just need some coffee."

"I'll take that as a no."

She could imagine Gibbs smirking, and she stepped closer until she could see them in the kitchen, watching him step closer to Jenny. And then he kissed her, soft and warm, and she was kissing back, and it was like all the air in the room suddenly left; she felt lightheaded; hurt and betrayed; but everything made sense then.

The night at the bar, Gibbs was meeting with Jenny; he'd gotten here so fast last night because he'd only been 15 minutes away, probably driving home from a late night rendezvous; the reason Gibbs hadn't left last night was because Jenny had wanted him to stay; he'd heard her go down the stairs because he'd been in Jenny's room. Jenny had only let her in because Gibbs would want her to; she'd only let her stay over because Gibbs wanted her to; the reason she knew his phone was ringing was because he'd left it in her room. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

That was all this was. Their stupid sense of duty and righteousness. They didn't really care; it was only because she mentioned Rule 28. They just wanted to look good in front of each other. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She knew that wasn't true…right? That wasn't who they were.

 _No one will ever love you like I do, Abby. If they say they do, they're just playing you. Besides, who will ever understand you the way I do?_

Mikel was right.

 _No_ , her mind protested, _he was wrong_.

Her phone slipped from her hand and cluttered to the floor.

They sprung apart as if burned; they were both smiling softly, like they found it comical. And maybe they did. She was the butt of some unknown joke, fate playing a trick on her once again. And that made sense. Get with an abusive asshole only for the two people she had a crush on to be in a relationship with each other. God, she was so _stupid_.

 _The people who love you won't ever hurt you like this, Abigail_ , Ducky had said.

Gibbs' voice sounded far away, concerned, "Abbs?" He was next to her in four strides, Jen only a few behind, grasping her shoulders gently, "What's wrong?" She staggered back from them, tears falling freely, "Abby, what is it?"

She had the fleeting idea to dart for the door and hope she made it out; in her mind's eye, she could see how far she'd get before they caught up with her. The thought of running away made her shudder; she'd done enough running. She saw the gears turning in their heads; it clicked for Jen first, "We should've told you."

He understood after a few seconds, "I'm sorry, Abbs. Didn't think."

And why would they? They had no reason to hide their relationship in the privacy of each other, but they had no reason to tell her anything. They didn't get it. They thought it was because she was trying to figure a way out of this abusive relationship, that she didn't want to see their displays of affection. But that was on her. She never let on to how she felt, so why would they assume differently? But then why would she when she knew they'd never feel the same.

"Talk to us, Abby," Jen requested softly, and she _sounded_ guilty. Whether she really was or not, she wasn't sure.

God, she hated not knowing when anyone was playing her.

She looked up at them, tried to force a smile, "It scares me when you break your own rules, Gibbs. I'm fine. Just took me by surprise."

They were going to call her bluff any second, she knew it. She was disappointed when they merely exchanged a look and accepted her response without a word. But she understood. They needed to get to HQ, and this was wasting time.

* * *

She entered the observation room behind Jen. Kate and Ziva greeted her with smiles. Mikel sat with his back to the two-way mirror, Tony and Timmy sitting opposite of him.

"I've been here for hours! Either charge me or let me go!"

She jumped when the interrogation door opened; Jen's hand moved to her back, steadying her, and she found herself relaxing back into her. Gibbs entered the room, indicating to Tony and Timmy to leave. They gathered the files they had and left the room, shutting the door behind them. When they entered the observation room a couple seconds later, she barely looked at them, her entire focus on the two-way mirror.

Gibbs sat down across from him; there was something dark in his eyes, gone in an instant. It scared her.

"Oh great, it's _you_ again," Mikel sneered.

"Do you know the prison sentence for assaulting a government employee?"

"What?"

"The prison sentence for assaulting a government employee," Gibbs repeated.

"Is that bitch saying that I _assaulted_ her?"

Gibbs' eye twitched, just barely, "Answer the question."

"Do you know she likes it rough?" She felt her face heat up with embarrassment, "Do you know how she likes to be tied up before we fuck? How much she loves it when I pull her hair?" Mikel was smirking, she could hear it in his voice. He stood from the table, pacing, "Do you want a detailed list of all the different ways I've gotten her to cum?"

The dark look was back in Gibbs' eyes, "Answer –"

"You think that it's assault when I get rough with my girlfriend? She's _mine_. I love her and can do whatever I want to her." Mikel interrupted.

"Beating her senseless to where she can't walk upright isn't rough sex."

"She _likes_ it!" _No, she didn't_.

"She like being choked too?"

"Yeah, she does." _Stop lying_.

"Making her doubt herself isn't love."

"That's on her, not me!"

"Bugging her phone isn't love."

"I was worried about her!"

"Doesn't seem like it. Sit down."

"Is she here? Is she watching?" _She wanted to look away._

Gibbs stood slowly, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up; the cold fury in his eyes scared her, "Sit. Down."

"The slut has probably fucked every person in this building –"

When asked about it later, no one in the observation room saw Gibbs move. Whether it was his sniper training or his protectiveness, she wasn't sure. She just knew one moment he was on one side of the table and the next, the glass had cracked under the weight of Gibbs grabbing Mikel and slamming his body up against the two-way mirror. _Hard_.

 **A/N: Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.**

*Previously*

 _Gibbs stood slowly, and she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up; the cold fury in his eyes scared her, "Sit. Down."_

" _The slut has probably fucked every person in this building –"_

 _When asked about it later, no one in the observation room saw Gibbs move. Whether it was his sniper training or his protectiveness, she wasn't sure. She just knew one moment he was on one side of the table and the next, the glass had cracked under the weight of Gibbs grabbing Mikel and slamming his body up against the two-way mirror._ Hard _._

* * *

She knew it was only the extra durability that kept the glass from shattering completely. She'd never seen him this angry. The air in the observation room was tense, all eyes focused on the scene.

"Should we do something?" Tony asked.

Jen frowned, "Not yet."

"Don't you _dare_ ," Gibbs' voice was menacing, his hands tight on Mikel's jacket, keeping him against the mirror, "You think you're a man because you beat her?"

"Get off me!" Mikel yelled.

"You think you're a man because you treat her like dirt?"

"This is assault!"

"This is assault? No, what you did to Abby was assault."

"I told you – "

"You're a liar," Gibbs interrupted, "You're a narcissistic sociopath with a hero complex. You think that she wants to be with you when she's terrified of you."

"Fuck you! _I_ have a hero complex? You're the one fighting her battles!"

"Because you beat her!"

"I want a lawyer!"

"DiNozzo, McGee, go," Jen ordered.

She was vaguely aware of Tony and Tim leaving the room, still focused on Gibbs as he backed off. When they entered the interrogation room a moment later, Gibbs pushed past them. A minute later, he entered the observation room. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen him look so angry; his eyes softened when he laid eyes on her, and her face warmed.

"With me, Jethro," Jen spoke up, breaking the trance that his eyes had on her, "Now."

* * *

It had been roughly 30 minutes since Gibbs had followed Jen into her office. After the events in the interrogation room, she figured that this would happen. She had her ear against the door, hoping to hear something, but the wood was too thick; she couldn't hear anything. Kate and Ziva had made themselves scarce, choosing to watch Tony and Tim finish interrogating Mikel, but she couldn't. They knew she followed them, Jen giving her a nod toward Cynthia's chair to sit. She was glad it was Saturday, glad the team wasn't catching, but it was weird being outside Jen's office when Cynthia wasn't there. She sighed, moving from the door to sit at the chair; it wasn't long before she was spinning in the chair. She hated waiting.

The door opened then, and she looked over, curious. When Gibbs slammed the door shut behind him, she jumped in her seat. He frowned, walking over to her, offering his hand. She let him pull her up, walking out of the room, towards the elevator. When he escorted her into the elevator, hitting the basement button for the car garage, she frowned. She hated this silence, hated not knowing what was going on. She released a shaky breath, reaching her hand out to hit the emergency switch.

"Abbs?"

She let her hand drop, turning to face him. She felt like she was going stir crazy, "Where are we going? What happened in there? And what the hell was that in interrogation? Are you trying to get yourself suspended?"

To her surprise, he merely smirked, "I'm taking you to breakfast." She frowned, waiting for more. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, flipping the switch, "Not gonna get suspended. Just had an argument."

That was such a copout, "Gibbs…"

"Not gonna let anyone talk about you like that, Abby," he placed a hand on her back to escort her out of the elevator, "you deserve better."

"I know," she replied.

* * *

The diner was quiet for late Saturday morning. Only a few other patrons were there. They sat at a booth near the back, and the waitress approached to place two menus in front of them.

"I just put the pot on, Jethro."

Gibbs smiled, "One black and one with cream and sugar, Elaine."

Elaine chuckled, heading back to the kitchen, "Coming right up."

"This where you get your coffee?" she questioned, looking over at him.

"Mhmm," he replied, "Good coffee," he opened his menu, "the eggs are good."

She looked at him, confused. He seriously brought her to eat? She was sure it was just to get away from the office. Elaine returned before she could question further, and she had to admit, the coffee smelled good. After they ordered, she looked out the window.

"I thought you just wanted out of the office," she muttered.

"Yeah, well," he replied, taking a sip of coffee, "you need to eat."

"I didn't mean for you and Jen to get into fight, Gibbs…"

"Hey, hey," he placed a hand over hers; she looked at him with a frown, "Wasn't anything you did."

She wished she could believe him.

* * *

Jen was waiting in the bullpen when they got back to HQ. Gibbs handed her his to-go cup that Elaine had given him on the way out. The redhead smiled softly, taking a long sip. Apparently, all was forgiven.

"He's in with his lawyer now."

She frowned at the words, "I can go to my lab, right?"

"Mhmm," Gibbs answered.

"I'll walk you down, Abby," Jen replied, "Jethro, go join your team in the observation room. DiNozzo and McGee should be in there with Kate and Ziva."

"Yep."

* * *

"He's gonna walk, isn't he?" she questioned as she and Jen entered her lab. "I never pressed charges. He's here on the speculation of beating me."

"You didn't lie."

"I know I didn't, but if this goes to trial, the jury won't know that."

"Ducky would testify."

"There's nothing to hold him on. He's gonna get out."

"If his lawyer gets him to walk, we'll get a restraining order filed."

"I should've already done that."

"It's alright, Abby."

"No, it's not. All of this is just so wrong. I should've left him months ago."

Jen smiled softly, "You didn't know."

 _She should have_.

The ringing of Jen's phone pulled her from her thoughts.

"Alright. Meet you in the bullpen."

She looked at her anxiously, "Well?"

"Metro's gonna take over. I don't like it either, but government employee or not, Abby, this isn't NCIS' jurisdiction. Jethro's waiting upstairs."

"He's getting out, isn't he?"

"No, Metro's already taken him into custody. He'll be in lock up for the night and will be arraigned Monday."

She felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, "Oh. That's good. Which means I can go home tonight."

* * *

She argued with Gibbs the entire ride to her apartment, Jen choosing to remain silent, trying to explain to him that she'd be fine and no she didn't need protective custody. She was an adult, damn it. He still walked her to her door and waited until she was inside before he headed back to the car. She figured she'd be getting a protective detail anyway. In fact, she was sure of it.

She spent the rest of the day alternating between cleaning her apartment and reading new scientific journals. She'd ventured to the gas station a few blocks away for a Caf-Pow. By 4 pm, she was going stir crazy. There was nothing left to clean, nothing left to read. She sighed, grabbing her phone, dialing.

"Abby?"

"Hey, Luca."

"How've you been? We haven't talked in weeks."

"Yeah, I know," she felt tears start to well up in her eyes, "Luca, I need to tell you something."

"What is it? Are you alright?"

She sighed and told her brother the everything from the last few months. They talked for a couple hours before disconnecting, and she made herself comfortable on the couch for a nap.

* * *

The knocking on the front door pulled her from her nap. The clock read 7:00. She ran a hand over her face, peeking through the peephole. She pulled open the door, perplexed.

"Ziva? Kate?"

"Brought some ice cream and a movie," Kate explained.

"A girl's night is in order," Ziva added.

She smiled softly, "Yeah. Come in."

 **A/N: Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: I'm sorry in advance. All the reviews are lovely.**

 _Her head was throbbing. Her arms ached, her muscles trying in vain to work. Her vision was tunneling, black spots creeping in. Her eyes closed against the dizziness, and her throat burned as she took in salt water. This was it, wasn't it? She was just going to drift away. No one was going to come for her. No one knew where she was._

* * *

Sunday passed like a blur. Kate and Ziva had ended up spending the night Saturday and treating her to brunch, but she'd spent far too much time afterwards trying to clean her apartment and re-organize rooms. She'd called Luca afterwards, taking her mind off the negativity in her life. It'd been refreshing.

Monday morning came far too soon for her; she woke up at six, and the realization that she wasn't going into work made her frown. She loved her job, and staying home to take it easy wasn't something she was looking forward to. The knocking on her door at a quarter after 6 gave her pause. She peeked through the peephole and smiled softly, opening the door.

"Director?"

Jen stood in the doorway, holding a Caf-Pow in one hand and coffee in the other, smiling softly.

"Abby," Jen greeted her, holding out the Caf-Pow, "just us here."

"Jen," she corrected, stepping aside to let her into her apartment, taking the Caf-Pow from her hand; bringing the straw to her lips, she immediately took a large mouthful. God, she needed that, "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you weren't going to sneak in to work."

"Hadn't even crossed my mind," Jen arched an eyebrow, and she continued with a grin, "today."

"Uh huh," the redhead smirked, taking a sip from her coffee.

"Caf-Pow from Gibbs?"

"No, from me. I picked it up when I got my coffee this morning."

"Oh," she paused to take another sip, "I didn't think directors got their own coffee."

Jen chuckled softly, "Not usually, no, but I figured it couldn't hurt."

"There's something else, right? You didn't just stop by to make sure I didn't go into work," she rambled, "You could've had Gibbs call or Kate or even Timmy. And that's the same with the Caf-Pow – "

Jen placed a hand over her mouth, an amused quirk on her lips, "Yes, there's something else," the Director removed her hand, stepping out of her space. She tried to keep her disappointment from showing; she sort of liked her that close, "Mawher's being arraigned today, but you just take it easy."

"I guess I can watch some documentaries to keep busy," she looked at the woman with a frown, "You don't think they'll actually let him out, do you?"

"No, I don't," Jen answered, and she could tell by the look in her eyes that it was the truth. "Metro already has a couple patrolmen outside your apartment, but Jethro wanted me to tell you if you need anything to give him a call."

She took a sip of her Caf-Pow, nodding, "Alright."

Jen placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently, "That goes for me too, ok? If you need anything, I'm only a phone call away. Cynthia can patch you straight through to me."

She felt her face heat, "Ok."

After Jen left, she took a quick shower and settled onto her couch to watch one of her science documentaries, wishing it would put her to sleep, but knowing it wouldn't. She just hoped the day would be over quickly.

* * *

The call unsettled her. The judge had set the bail at roughly fifteen-hundred dollars, and Mawher had managed to pay it. He was really out on the street. Sure, the judge had also added the condition that he was to stay one thousand feet from Abby and her apartment, but the man was delusional. There was no way he would listen. She put in a quick call to Metro to double check on the patrol cars outside Abby's apartment. They'd just rotated, they'd assured her; Abby had been in her apartment all day, no one had come in. No sign of Mawher. Her clock read 10 am. She had Cynthia hold her calls.

She headed out of her office, onto the catwalk, looking down over the team of agents below. Jethro's team were at their desks, working on paperwork, the man himself stepping off the elevator with a cup of coffee. Jethro looked up at her, frowning, and she sighed softly, heading down to the bullpen. He met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Director," he greeted.

"He made bail," she said like she was ripping off a band-aid. It was better that he heard it from her. His face darkened, and he started to turn. She placed a hand on his arm, halting him, "Uniforms are at her place, have been there all day. Metro has this, Jethro."

She knew exactly what he was feeling. When she saw Abby this morning, all she wanted to do was let her come to headquarters simply because she didn't want her to be alone. Hell, she could've spent the day in her office or the bullpen; as long as she wasn't overexerting herself, what did it matter? Jethro frowned softly, and she could tell by the look in his eyes that he had the same idea in mind.

"If you hear anything else…" he started.

She smiled softly, "I'll let you know."

* * *

He was quite pleased with himself. The judge had set his bail insanely high, but he'd managed to have enough money saved up to pay it. His lawyer seemed decent enough, reassuring him that if he stayed away from Abby, they could settle this out of court. He scoffed. Stay away from his girlfriend? That was insane.

But then again, Abby was the reason he had even gone to jail. His dark angel had actually pressed charges, claiming that he'd been beating her for months. But that wasn't it. He was only trying to get her to listen to him. That was what she was supposed to do. If she would listen to him, everything would be fine. He was sure that she was put up to pressing charges. That was it, yeah, that was it. All he had to do was get her to hear him out.

The locked gate didn't prove to be as much of a challenge as he'd expected, and he slipped quietly into the building shortly after.

 _I'm coming, Abby_.

* * *

Sitting back in his chair, Gibbs frowned. Ever since Jen had told him about Mawher making bail, he'd wanted to call her and let her know, but he didn't want to cause unnecessary worry. The paperwork was a good distraction but he could only do so much before it grated on his nerves. It was a combination of everything that had him dialing Abby's number, waiting for her to pick up. Just to hear her voice.

She picked up after the second ring, her voice groggy, "Gibbs?"

He silently cursed himself. He knew from experience that she rarely slept long, and he'd gone and woke her up, "Hey, Abbs. Just wanted to check in, see how you were doing."

"I'm ok," he heard her stifle a yawn, "was napping. Did you catch a case? I can come in –"

"No, no case," he interrupted, "Didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok," she paused, "I'm glad you called. Missed your voice, Gibbs."

He smiled, even though she couldn't see it. He'd missed hers too, "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Bye, Gibbs."

"Bye, Abbs."

When he hung up, his agents quickly looked back to their computers.

* * *

She was 45 minutes into another science documentary when there was a knock at her door. She'd only just hung up with Gibbs less than five minutes ago, and not even he could get across town so fast. Maybe it was her landlord. She left her phone on the couch, looking through the peephole on her door. She felt her heart leap in her throat as she made out Mikel's body. She locked the door, initiating the deadbolt.

She grabbed her phone, hitting the speed-dial.

"Abby?"

"Gibbs! Mikel's right outside my door."

"What?" she heard him grabbing for his gun and shield, "You go hide. Lock the windows too. We're coming."

Mikel started knocking louder, "Abby! Abby, open the door!"

"Mikel, go away!"

"Stay on the phone with me, Abbs," Gibbs spoke into her ear.

"We need to talk!" Mikel yelled.

"Don't you get it, you psycho? It's over! We're over! Now go away!"

She ran for the bedroom just as she heard the front door open. _How do you forget the man can pick locks_? The deadbolt would give him pause but not enough for her to make a plan. _Think, Abby, think_. She hid in a corner of her room, behind old boxes. It was better than hiding in the closet. How cliché would that have been?

"Almost there, Abbs."

She wanted to say _hurry_ or any other word to that effect, but Mikel's boots sounded heavily as he made his way into the bedroom.

"Come out, Abby. I just wanna talk."

She couldn't fight him. He was stronger than her. Sure, she'd get in maybe one or two kicks to his manly parts, but unless she incapacitated him, he'd keeping coming after her.

"They're not going to make it here in time, baby. Tell your precious Gibbs that you're mine."

She started shaking, fear creeping in. What if he was right? What if Gibbs couldn't make it in time?

"Five minutes, Abbs." Gibbs' voice brought her out of it, but she knew he could hear her panicked breathing, "It's gonna be ok."

She believed him. She believed him over everything else.

"Gibbs, I –"

Mikel grabbed her then, and she dropped her phone in surprise.

"You're coming with me, baby," She was expecting the handcuffs, her arms pulled tight behind her, but not the gun against her back. She felt the shaking start again, and Mikel stroked her cheek in what he must have thought was a nice gesture, "I don't want to hurt you, Abby. Just come with me."

She didn't have a choice.

* * *

He didn't bother shutting off the engine, hitting the breaks hard behind the patrol car and leaving the car door open as he ran towards Abby's apartment. Ziva and Kate were hot on his tail, McGee and Tony getting information from the officers.

He pulled out his gun, running as fast as his legs would carry him up two flights of stairs.

"Abby!"

Abby's door was wide open, the deadbolt broken, and as he surveyed the room, he hoped beyond hope that the man would still be there. That Abby would be ok. But the living room was empty. Ziva and Kate swept the other rooms, and he frowned, looking around the living room for a clue. Anything. _Come on, you bastard. You had to leave a clue_.

He noticed the note on the coffee table a few seconds later, frowning as he read it.

 _You're never going to get what's mine_.

He frowned, crumbling the note in his hand. Mawher had given them an exact location. He held Tony and Tim come into the room, relaying the information from Metro.

"Let's go," he hollered.

 _The pier_.

 _We're coming, Abbs_.

* * *

Of course, he would come to the pier. Abby struggled in the handcuffs, trying to pull away, but the gun against her back made her weary.

"Mikel, stop this. I'll drop the charges, whatever you want, just let me go."

"Shut up! You lost your chance. How could you do this to me? To us?"

"Mikel, please!"

He backhanded her hard, and she stumbled on the deck.

"Don't you get it yet? There's no way out for you. This is it."

"What do you mean?"

"We're finally gonna be together forever, Abby. It'll be peaceful, like falling asleep." The butt of the gun came down hard on the back of her head. Disoriented, her head throbbing, she stumbled, twisting around to face him.

"Mikel..."

"I love you, Abby."

He shoved her backwards, and she broke the water's surface, the weight pulling her under. Her head was throbbing. Her arms ached, her muscles trying in vain to work, the handcuffs keeping them pinned behind her; she tried to kick her legs, but nothing was happening. Her vision was tunneling, black spots creeping in. Her eyes closed against the dizziness, and her throat burned as she took in salt water. This was it, wasn't it? She was just going to drift away. No one was going to come for her. No one knew where she was.

She wanted to fight.

 _Someone…_

She wanted to live.

 _Anyone…_

She barely heard the gunshot, drifting fully into unconsciousness, the water pulling her further under.

 _Help…_

 **A/N: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: Enjoy!**

He watched her fall, bringing the gun up to his head. It was over. It was all over, and they were finally going to be together.

"Federal agents! Drop it!"

He turned, smirking, "You're too late," He leveled his gaze with Agent Gibbs, pointing his gun at him, "This is your fault, you know that? If you had just stayed away, none of this would've had to happen."

The bullet tore through his left leg, and he cried out, dropping his gun in the process. He was being shoved aside then as Special Agent Gibbs dove into the water.

* * *

He'd wasted too much time. Abby wasn't coming back up. Despite the satisfaction he felt shooting the bastard, it didn't matter. The moment he saw her fall he knew nothing else would. Nothing mattered besides this. He threw his gun onto the pier, diving into the water; it was freezing but he pushed on, catching sight of his girl a few feet below him. He grabbed her around the waist, trying to control the rage he felt seeing her bound. They broke the water's surface, handing her to DiNozzo and McGee to get her out of the water.

He hauled himself back onto the pier, accepting McGee's hand as DiNozzo got the handcuffs off and felt for a pulse.

"Got one," he yelled.

 _Come on, Abby_. God, she was so pale, paler than normal. He leaned over her, forcing air into her lungs as McGee did the chest compressions.

"Come on, Abbs."

 _One, two, three. Breathe_.

"Don't do this to me."

 _One, two, three. Breathe_.

Abby sputtered, coughing off water as she regained conscious. Bleary-eyed, she looked up at him, "Gibbs?"

He smiled softly, signing against her cheek, trying to ignore the relief he felt.

He left her next to McGee and DiNozzo, moving towards the screaming man currently being held by Kate and Ziva. He was handcuffed, yelling out obscenities.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Mikel yelled, "I wasn't going to let her drown! I was going to save her!" _This bastard_ …

He thought of holding Abby that night at Jen's place, the multi-colored bruises he'd seen when her shirt had ridden up in her sleep. He thought of her insecurity and her flinching, all the tears she'd cried because of this creep.

The rage he'd been feeling all week suddenly let loose and he slammed his fist into Mikel's face. He was poised to do it again, drawing his fist back, taking great satisfaction from the blood dropping from his nose, when Abby's body collided with his.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, stop," she wrapped both arms around his one, "It's alright now."

He looked down at the bloodied face; he knew she was right, but he didn't like it. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Metro was on their way then.

Mikel was yelling something, but Ziva and Kate were walking him away from the pier.

"You okay?" he questioned, taking her into his arms.

"Yeah," she looked up at him, a ghost of a smile on her lips, "I knew you guys would get here in time."

DiNozzo and McGee walked closer, his senior agent placing his jacket around Abby's shoulders. Metro police appeared a few minutes later, an ambulance with it. The scene passed like a blur. Mawher was taken into custody by Metro, and he saw the EMTs start towards them. He guided her to the ambulance with a hand on her back. For a moment, he was sure she was going to resist the assistance, but after a moment, he felt her relax. He was relieved she didn't fight the medical assistance.

* * *

She paced around her office, not even looking at him. Jethro had pulled a lot of stunts, but this really took the cake. Too many emotions swirled through her head: relief that Abby was safe, anger that he'd decked Mawher, worry that any leniency would reflect on her position as Director. The interrogation had been more of a problem, but at least then he'd been provoked.

" _Are you trying to get yourself suspended?"_

" _I'm not going to let that bastard talk about Abby like she's a sex object."_

" _If he sues, I'm going to have to suspend you."_

" _He won't sue."_

" _You don't know that, Jethro."_

That had ended in a glaring match and him storming out.

The shooting could be justified, he'd threatened them with a weapon after all, but the needless punching?

"You're lucky he's not going to sue," she said, "How could you be so stupid?" He was silent, glaring at a spot on the wall behind her desk. "Are you going to answer?"

"You gonna suspend me?"

He didn't care if he got suspended or not. Hell, it didn't matter if he did because it wouldn't change the outcome of anything. If Mawher had sued maybe it would, but the prosecutor was upping the charges and the judge had revoked his bail.

She sighed softly, "No. It won't do any good."

The knocking at her door was soft, and she barely heard it, but Gibbs did, looking at her expectantly.

"You have a visitor."

She rolled her eyes, waving her hand dismissively, "Go home, Jethro. Take a couple days."

He smirked, opening the door, "Will do."

The black blur that crashed into him made him stumble back slightly. He regained his footing as Abby apologized, and he made a swift exit, his hand making a familiar sign against her cheek before the door shut behind him. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Abby with her hair down, aside from the time she'd stayed at her house, and even then, it was only briefly. Not that Abby wasn't a gorgeous woman regardless, but she liked her hair down.

"Don't suspend him."

She smiled softly, moving over to her liquor stash, "I'm not going to. Come have a drink."

"You just wanted to have a drink?" Abby's confused emerald eyes met her jade-green, "I thought," she shook her head with a frown, "Doesn't matter."

"I wanted to check up on you," she corrected gently, sitting on the couch, motioning for the Goth to join her, "you don't have to drink if you don't want to."

"Ducky made me some tea when I got here."

"I see."

"Don't you think it's a little early for a drink, Madame Director?"

She chuckled softly, "Just one won't kill me. How are you feeling?"

Abby sat beside her, staring at her legs, "I've been better."

"I got off the phone with the prosecutor before I talked with Jethro. They're moving the trial to tomorrow at 1." It was supposed to be later today but given the day's events, it had to be moved.

"Great," Abby muttered.

She touched her leg gently, in what she hoped was a reassuring gesture, and Abby looked up at her, confused. She smiled softly, "Would you like to stay over again tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. I liked having you there before." She hadn't _actually_ meant to say that last part. It was the truth, but she didn't want to scare the young woman away.

"Alright then. Does the prosecutor need me to testify? Because if they do, I'll need to go and get my court suit."

"I'm sure your normal attire is fine," she answered, "but I can make a call to the prosecutor if you're not sure."

"You'd do that?"

"Mhmm."

The ghost of a smile on Abby's face made everything better. Just knowing she was alright, that she was alive, made everything okay. Tomorrow would hold a new set of trials, literally, but she was sure nothing would go wrong.

* * *

In addition to a domestic abuse misdemeanor, the prosecution added felony kidnapping and attempted murder charges. She wished Gibbs could've sat in the room while she testified, but given that he also had to testify, she had to rely on the moral support the team provided. When he was done, he was able to sit beside her. Mikel had decided that he wanted to waive his right to a 12-person jury. The judge would be his jury, hearing the case.

When Mikel took the stand, against his lawyer's warning, she squeezed Gibbs' hand. God, she wanted this to be over. The judge called for a twenty-minute recess while she debated.

Twenty minutes had never gone by so slowly.

Gibbs bought her a Caf-Pow and a sandwich, and she picked at the sandwich, frowning softly.

"Hey." She looked up to find him watching her intently, "Eat. Just a little."

She wet her lips, eating to appease him, even though her stomach was in knots, "What if she doesn't find him guilty?"

"Gotta let the system do its job."

"But…"

"It's going to be ok. Breathe, Abbs."

They finished their lunch and entered the court room with the prosecutor. The bailiff entered, telling them to stand. The judge entered shortly after, a impassive frown on her face.

"Will the defendant please stand."

She didn't look at Mikel as he stood, and Gibbs kept a warm hand on her leg. It reminded her of what Jen had done yesterday in her office.

"Mikel Mawher on the charge of domestic abuse, felony kidnapping and attempted murder, I find you…"

* * *

She stood with the rest of Jethro's team, waiting for the court room to open. Not a lot of people were there, just a few civilians interested in the case; she could make out Jethro sitting next to Abby.

"What is taking so long?" Ziva questioned.

"Ahh, here they come."

Jethro was thanking the prosecutor, his face a mask, but Abby looked like she was crying. _No way_. He guided her with a hand on her back. He nudged her softly, muttering in her ear when he saw them.

She looked up then, wiping her eyes.

"Guilty," she smiled softly, "on all counts."

For a moment, there was silence. And then DiNozzo grinned.

"All right!" he moved first, pulling Abby into a hug.

" _Ahhh_ , Tony!" she cried out, "that hurts!"

"Sorry!" he replied, lessening his hold.

"Psychiatric mental facility up state." Jethro filled in as they walked behind the team to the cars, "He's not getting out for a long time."

She squeezed his hand gently, "Good."

 **A/N: I'm thinking one more chapter and an epilogue. Let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: It's here we reach the end of the journey. I hope you enjoy the final chapter. The support is outstanding!**

The drive back to HQ was void of conversation, the radio playing quietly in the background. How was it possible to feel elated one moment and sick the next? She'd loved Mikel, she had, but she was glad he couldn't hurt her anymore; at the same time, she wasn't sure how she was supposed to move past this. She had her own autonomy before him, and she knew she'd get it again, but it was going to take some time to get used to sleeping alone. Even though he beat her, at least he'd be home after work. At least she didn't have to go to sleep alone. She'd have handled the abuse just so she didn't have to come home to an empty apartment.

She frowned. He would've killed her eventually, she knew that. The memory of his hands around her throat still made her dizzy, knowing just how close she'd come to dying that night. But what was she supposed to do now? All of Mikel's stuff was still at her apartment, and she wasn't even sure where she could put it. She definitely didn't want it. She could possibly get it stored somewhere in DC, but to pay for a storage locker for her abusive ex? That didn't sound very appealing to her. Maybe Metro could help her out.

"Abbs," Startled, she jumped, becoming aware of her surroundings. She took in the Navy Yard's parking garage before looking over at Gibbs, "You ok?"

She smiled, nodding, "Yeah, just lost in thought."

She took his arm, letting him escort her into the building. Jen met them at the elevator, and she held back a sad sigh. Maybe in another life things could've been different. Maybe she would've had the courage to approach either Gibbs or the Director about a relationship. But she missed her chance. And she had to accept that.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful. She spent her time between the bullpen and Autopsy, forbidden to go to her lab where the temp was running tests. It was beyond frustrating; it was her responsibility to get the tests done, damn it, but Ducky had still wanted her to take the day off to rest, and Gibbs and Jen had agreed. The tech was touching her babies, probably messing things up, and she would have to fix it tomorrow.

The worst of it all was that she was bored. Jen had offered to let her occupy her office while she was in her MTAC meetings, but she didn't want to be alone; so she opted to sit in the bullpen. The team was catching up on overdue paperwork, Tony grumbling about it, wishing for a case; she was going stir crazy, just barely resisting the urge to spin in Gibbs' chair while the man was on a coffee run.

"I don't want anyone to die," Tony explained, scanning through paperwork, "this is just so boring."

She caught a look between Kate and Ziva, Tim rolling his eyes.

From her spot in Gibbs' seat, she looked up at the sound of the elevator opening. He never took more than ten minutes, but this time, it was close to half an hour before he got back. He caught her eye, a lazy smile playing on his lips, and she looked away.

He placed a Caf-Pow in her hand, handing over her iPod. He must have gone to her place then. That was why he was so late. She stood from his chair, thanking him.

"Ducky wanted to see you, check you out."

"Alright," she replied, but there was a wicked gleam in her eye as she signed a different reply. _You could always check me out_.

He smirked, pressing a kiss to her cheek, "Go."

* * *

It was barely 1900 when Gibbs let the team leave; it was rare that he'd let them go this early, but another team was going to be on rotation, leaving them to an early night. She bid Ducky and Jimmy a good night, smiled softly as Gibbs walked her to his car. Jen was still in MTAC meetings, probably would be until 2100 or later.

"Metro moved his stuff out," he said as they started down the road.

"Good," she replied, and unlike when she found out Mikel was in NCIS custody, she meant it.

"I'll redo your locks."

"Ok."

"Still want me to check you out?"

She blushed, "Nope."

He smirked, squeezing her thigh gently, "Just checking. You hungry?"

"I have food at home."

"Not what I asked."

She looked over at him; he kept his eyes on the road, his hand on her thigh, "Not hungry, Gibbs."

"Ok."

The ride to her apartment was quiet after that, and to be honest, she was thankful for it. He fixed her door, double-checked all the locks and windows, pressed a kiss her cheek and promised to be there in the morning to pick her up. She settled onto her couch to watch a science documentary, hoping it would put her to sleep.

* * *

It's just after 2200 when she parked in his driveway. Her mind was keeping her awake, so she did the only thing she could do and go for a drive. How she ended up at Gibbs' house was beyond her understanding, but instead of turning around, she was parking and walking onto the porch.

The light was on in his living room, a rarity because Gibbs loved working on his boat down in his basement. She took it as a good sign, knocking on the door. It opened a minute later, Gibbs' smile greeting her.

"Door's unlocked, Abbs." She knew that; it was never locked, not unless she stayed over.

"Couldn't sleep," she said as an explanation, "Am I interrupting?"

"Nope. You wanna come in?"

She nodded and then stopped short, "Is - uh - the Director here?"

"Nope," he repeated.

"Oh ok," she bounced on the balls of her feet, not knowing what else to say.

He spared her the pain, stepping aside to let her into the house, "You want something to drink?"

"Beer?" With how often he drank bourbon, him having beer was still odd after all these years.

"Mhmm," he dropped a kiss on her head, "go sit and I'll bring it."

The couch's springs bend under her weight, and she relaxes into the cushions, closing her eyes.

"Not gonna fall asleep on me, are you?" he questioned, brushing her bangs away from her face.

She smiled softly, "Just resting my eyes."

"Ahh," he replied; he handed her the beer but didn't let go. She looked up at him, confused, "Any medication?"

"I took a couple Tylenol this morning, but nothing since then."

He released the drink, sitting beside her. It was instinct that she leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. She sighed softly, letting herself get comfortable, listening to his heartbeat.

They sat in silence for a while, and while she normally hated the silence, it calmed her.

"Couldn't sleep?" he finally questioned.

"It's hard sleeping alone," she muttered, "I got so used to Mikel being there, next to me."

He hummed softly, "Yeah, yeah I get that."

Of course, he got that. Shannon had been the love of his life. He hadn't slept in their bed since she died, and that included the three failed marriages after her death.

She took a couple sips of the beer, "I didn't expect any of this to happen, Gibbs."

"I know."

"I thought he was a good guy."

"I know," he repeated.

 _How many times would she repeat herself before she understood none of this was her fault_?

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"Mhmm," he answered, "You eat yet?"

For a moment, she considered lying. After all, what could a little white lie do? She paused, the bottle halfway to her lips. It could cause a lot of trouble. "I wasn't that hungry."

"And now?"

She sat the bottle down, closing her eyes, "I'm fine."

He was saying something else, but she was so sleepy.

* * *

She was being lifted in the air, and she groaned softly, curling into his body, half-asleep.

"She's cute when she's sleeping." That voice sounded familiar. Why did she recognize it?

She felt the rumble of his chest as he laughed, "Let's go up to bed."

She heard the creak of the stairs, two sets of footsteps.

"You sure you have her?" Ah, it was Jen. That made sense.

"Mhmm." Gibbs and Jen made a good couple. She was happy for them. She really was.

The bed was soft, and she relaxed, feeling the covers fall over her. She felt the bed dip on either side of her. She sort of liked being in the middle. She wanted to reach out for one of them, it really didn't matter who, but she was unable to keep her eyes open, and she drifted back to asleep.

* * *

Light was starting to fill the sky when she woke. She recognized Gibbs' room, the man sleeping on her left and Jen on her right, but for a moment, she was disoriented. She didn't remember walking up the stairs, so how did she get into Gibbs' bed? She could remember being carried, soft voices filtering through her unconscious. That was one mystery solved, but why were they both in bed with her? Sure, Gibbs' bed was big enough, but she would've been fine on the couch.

 _It's hard sleeping alone_. She remembered saying that.

It _was_ hard, but she would've managed just fine on the couch. She sighed softly, getting comfortable again. On any normal day, she'd be getting up, never one to sleep long. But right now, she was too tired. She closed her eyes, hoping that she'd be able to fall back asleep. She rarely could…

* * *

The sunlight streaming through the window pulled her from sleep. She frowned, burying her face further into the pillow, snuggling into the blankets. She just wanted to sleep.

"Abbs."

"Mmm?" she questioned.

"You awake?"

"M'wake."

Jen's soft laughter made her open her eyes, but she stayed buried in her blanket-cocoon.

"Sleep well?" the redhead asked.

"Mhmm." She actually had. She never slept this long, and it was odd.

"We have to leave soon, Abbs. Work." Gibbs said, gently pulling the blanket off her head.

She wanted to protest, but Gibbs had said work. She could go back to work!

* * *

If there was one thing about Abby that would never cease to amaze her, it was the complete one-eighty she did when her job was mentioned. She wished all her employees loved their job like Abby did. She exchanged a look with Jethro as the scientist darted around the room, grabbing extra clothes she kept in the man's unused drawers. Maybe had she been any other woman, she would've been annoyed, but Abby was special. Hell, she was sure she'd let the woman keep clothes at her place too.

Maybe it had started because of the situation with Mawher, or maybe it started before, but she noticed a growing attraction towards the scientist. She told Jethro about it, explaining that whatever the attraction was, that was all it was. She was dating him and that was that. He'd smiled and reassured her that _everyone_ loved Abby.

" _You too_? _"_ she remembered asking.

It had been dark in his room, but she felt his hand on her cheek, his lips brushing hers, _"Mhmm_. _"_

The question of what to do about it came much later, after Abby had kicked Jethro out of her lab. Because as much as she loved Jethro, and as much as he loved her, they both knew that they could love Abby just as much. It just became a waiting game. They would be happy together, no matter what, but if Abby was interested, they wouldn't mind opening their relationship to include her.

The morning after the night in her house is when she knew for certain Abby was interested. The lie she told about being startled didn't do anything to hide the pain in her eyes, the betrayal. The only question was how to approach her.

Once Abby was in the shower and she could hear the water running, did she finally speak, "What do you think?"

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her shoulder, "As long as you're sure."

"I am," she replied, "Are you?"

"Mhmm, I am," he replied, "Come over after work. We'll talk to her then."

* * *

He stood in the lab's doorway, watching her shut down her babies for the night. Today had been another slow day, the team catching up on paperwork, so he'd only been down to see Abby a few times. He wasn't sure what made her face light up more: seeing him or the Caf-Pow he held. She'd spent her day double-checking her temporary replacement's findings and catching up on her own paperwork.

She turned towards the door and was startled to see him there, "Gibbs! Don't do that!"

He smiled softly, "You ready to go?"

"Are you dropping me home?"

"Was gonna have dinner at mine. You hungry?"

She smiled at him, "I can eat."

He wrapped an arm around her, escorting her to his car. The night was colder than normal, and she pressed into his body to get warm.

He didn't speak again until they were on the road, "Jen was coming over too."

"Good," Abby replied, "she has to explain the temporary assistant to me because I don't get half of what he wrote."

He smirked, motioning to the radio, "Pick a station."

She put her music at a lower volume, humming along quietly, and he was grateful.

* * *

"I didn't hire him because his handwriting was awful, I promise." Abby squinted at the redhead's answer, trying to determine if it was the truth. Jen held her hands up in surrender, "Really, Abby. He was a competent replacement until you came back."

Finally, she nodded, "Ok, fine, but it's going to take me weeks to decode everything."

"You'll figure it out."

Dinner had been mostly quiet, both her bosses lost in thought. And that was fine with her. Her thoughts were loud, screaming at her that something was up. And maybe something was. She caught them stealing glances at one another more than once. Maybe they were gonna fire her? Ok, so technically Gibbs _couldn't_ fire her, but maybe he was emotional support. That made sense. Ok, but then why would they fire her after her first day back? That didn't make sense.

"Abby." She blinked, the world coming back into focus. Jen smiled softly, motioning for her to sit on the couch beside them. They waited until she was seated before Jen continued, "We have something to ask you, but you don't have to answer right away. And you don't have to say yes."

"To getting fired?" she blurted.

"Not getting fired," Gibbs reassured her.

"Oh." Ok so if she wasn't getting fired, then what was it?

"We've been talking about this for a while," Jen began, taking a breath, "we've been thinking about opening our relationship."

"Ok."

"Not to a lot of random people, just one more person," the redhead was getting flustered, and it was kinda cute. _Focus Abby_ , "We were wondering if you'd want to be our third."

For a moment, she thought she was dreaming. Was this actually happening? Were they really asking her that? She almost pinched herself.

"You don't have to give us an answer right now," Gibbs said, "With your relationship with Mawher…"

"Yes," she interrupted him, looking at them, "I want to be in a relationship with both of you."

* * *

 **Epilogue**

*5 months later, Halloween*

Gibbs' house had somehow become the spot for the team's annual Halloween party. From her position in the kitchen doorway, she could make out the team's costumes. Ziva was dressed as a ninja, and Kate had found a cute wonder woman costume. Tim was dressed as the terminator, and Tony had found his old stakeout Elvis costume. They all looked really good.

"Whatcha doing, Marilyn?" Gibbs' voice was low in her ear, and she smiled, relaxing into him. She was glad her Marilyn Monroe costume from last year still fit.

"Moping. Jen won't dress up."

He chuckled softly, "She's passing out candy, and her costume isn't really kid-friendly."

He stroked her hip softly, and she smirked as she leaned against him, "We're in public, _Mr. President_."

"Mmm, my house," he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Go have fun."

* * *

She had to admit, the Halloween party had been fun. Palmer had come in late, dressed as a zombie. Ducky had even managed to come by, dressed as an NCIS agent. Even Gibbs had smiled at that one. By 2100, trick-or-treating was over, and Gibbs had declared the party over as well. Ziva and Kate had invited her and the boys out for drinks, but she declined, too anxious to see Jen's costume.

She sat back on the bed, wishing Jen would hurry up. Gibbs sat beside her, stroking her leg softly.

She thought of where she'd been last year, when she'd met Mikel. If she knew what she knew now, she wouldn't have dated him. Hell, she probably wouldn't have gone to the party. No, she knew she wouldn't. But would that one choice change everything? Would she be where she was, be in this relationship with Gibbs and Jen, had she not made the decisions she had? She didn't even want to think about it.

"Alright, ready?" Jen called through the bathroom door.

"Yes," she answered, sitting up.

"Down girl," Gibbs smirked, grabbing her waist.

The bathroom door slowly opened…

 **A/N: Had to end it on a cliffhanger. You guys can make up your own ideas for what Jen wore. Thanks for reading. Happy Halloween!**


End file.
